Trysor's Dramatic Cup Performance: Stage 4
Performer: Trysor * Episode: 6 * Song: Hikaru Nara * Coords: Sweet Ange Berry Coord (Ri), Pretty Ange Berry Coord (Sakura), Yellow Ange Berry Coord (Mayu), Snow Ange Berry Coord (Yuki), Viola Ange Berry Coord (Sakutaro) * Appeal: Rainbow Happiness For You Start TBA Performance First stood Ri Ann, standing alone on the stage. She sung the first line of the chorus ("Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo"), and as followed the echo of her voice. Then Sakura walked onto the stage, singing "oshiete kureta". Hand in hand, Yuki and Sakutaro came singing their lines ("Kurayami mo hikaru nara"). Lastly, Mayu - who was hidden behind Ri that entire time - came from behind and sung, "Hoshizora ni naru. . ." They all got into their positions and as if on cue, the music began. As Ri sung her first official line, her aura appeared. Ameagari no niji mo rin to saita hana mo irozuki afuredasu Being the great 'friends' they are, both Yuki's and Sakutaro's aura came out jointed together. Akaneiro no sora aogu kimi ni ano hi koi ni ochita '' It wasn't until both of them finished their lines and grew apart, that their auras became separate.'' Shunkan no DORAMACHIKKU FIRUMU no naka no hitokoma mo Sakura and Ri shared a moment with each other, first smiling to each other and then to the audience. Mayu, trying her best to harmonize, imitated Sakutaro walking towards the center stage. Although, once she got caught, the two exchanged playful smiles. Sakutaro/Mayu Kienai yo kokoro ni Sakutaro/Mayu kizamu kara As the chorus began, Mayu's aura appeared. Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta Kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru Kanashimi wo egao ni mou kakusanai de Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi wo terasu kara Mayu stepped up, acting sleepy. Nemuri mo wasurete mukaeta asahi ga yatara to tsukisasaru Teikiatsu hakobu zutsuu datte wasureru kimi ni aeba Seijaku wa ROMANTIKKU koucha ni toketa SHUGAA no you ni Sakutaro/Yuki Zenshin ni meguru yo Sakutaro/Yuki kimi no koe Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo egao wo kureta Namida mo hikaru nara ryuusei ni naru Kizutsuita sono te wo mou hanasanai de Negai wo kometa sora ni ashita ga kuru kara Michibiite kureta hikari wa kimi da yo He wagged his finger at Sakura playfully. Using her hand as a mic, Mayu held it in front of Sakura - in which she grabbed it and belted out the notes. Tsurarete boku mo hashiridashita Shiranu ma ni KUROSU shihajimeta Hora ima da koko de hikaru nara The lights turned off, and only a single star lit the stage. Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta Mayu/Ri/Sakura kurayami wa owaru kara While the final chorus plays, the group perform a Rainbow Happiness For You, however; with a twist. The sky was dark, they jumped on a star platform, and once they posed, stars illuminated behind them. mou kakusanai de Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi wo terasu kara Mayu/Ri Kotae wa itsudemo Guuzen? Hitsuzen? Itsuka eranda michi koso Mayu/Ri/Sakura unmei ni naru + Sakutaro/Yuki Nigirishimeta sono kibou mo fuan mo Kitto futari wo ugokasu hikari ni naru kara End "Together, we shine bright!" They exclaimed. Category:User:OmegaPri Category:User:CrystalSora Category:User:StarMiya Category:User:Lethargic Yuki Co. Category:Amagawa Mayu Category:Suzuto Ri Ann Category:Sakura Mizuki Harlaown Category:Yuki Tomoe Category:Sakutaro Sakurai Category:Episode 6 Category:Performances Category:Dramatic Cup Category:Trysor